


Escape Artistry

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal teaches Sara how to pick a pair of handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season three, inspired by the handcuffs in Neal's apartment in "Scott Free." Also, written for the "bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)" square on my kink_bingo card.

"Neal," Sara said, irritation creeping into her voice, "this isn't working."

"Take it slow. It only takes a light touch."

Of course Neal Caffrey would sound so relaxed. Had Neal ever met a lock he couldn't pick? But this wasn't Sara's first time with a lock pick, either. She had her own set in a dresser drawer at home, and she had gotten into more doors than she could legally admit.

Escaping from a pair of handcuffs, when her hands were cuffed behind her back, was a different matter. She was sitting on a chair in Neal's apartment, and Neal was crouched beside her. The apartment was dimly lit, and Sara could make out their soft reflections in the glass door leading out to the terrace.

The pick was getting slippery in her fingers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Neal leaned close and put his hand over hers, guiding it as though it was an extension of his own.

"See? You want to push up, like this."

There was a click and the cuff popped open. Sara smiled.

"It's easy when you're doing it...."

"It just takes a little practice. You wanna try again?"

"Of course."

He grinned. "I like determination."

She hummed and brushed her lips against his ear. "Careful what you wish for. Once I start something, I don't give up. I think you know that."

"Maybe I can find a way to distract you...."

He fastened the cuffs back around her wrists, and then slipped a finger between her wrists and the metal to make sure they weren't too tight. While she worked the pick, he walked behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax. You're tense. You want to make fluid movements."

The back of her neck tingled. When he started to rub her shoulders, she almost dropped the pick. But she kept moving her hand like he'd shown her.

"Neal?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"You did remember to lock the door, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Good. Because your friend has a bad habit of barging in. And I was hoping we can go without interruptions tonight."

He continued to rub her shoulders. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Let me get out of these cuffs, and you'll find out."

She continued to work the pick in the lock mechanism. As she moved her hand, she would occasionally brush up against Neal's legs. Pausing, she moved her cuffed hands up his thigh until she felt his groin. She smiled when he twitched against her fingers. When he leaned in closer, she moved her hands away and continued her work with the pick.

She was barely thinking about picking the cuffs now, so she was surprised a minute later when she heard the soft click.

Sara gasped and smiled. "Wow."

"Now try the other one," he said softly.

Doing the other side took her a couple minutes, but just as she started to tense again, she managed it. Neal took the cuffs from her as she stood up.

"So, what do you think of that?"

"I think I'm working with a natural."

"I still think I'd like these cuffs better on you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Really? And would you like me to pick them?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I think that's a little too easy for you. If you want to impress me, we'll have to make it more challenging." She started to slowly unbutton Neal's shirt.

Neal pulled away and walked over to the bed. He tossed the cuffs by the pillows and dropped his shirt to the floor. Sara kicked off her heels and stepped over to help him with his belt. Then she slipped out of her own blouse and unzipped her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles.

Stripped down to his underwear, Neal sat on the bed. He gave Sara the cuffs and held out his wrists.

With a shiver, Sara took his wrists in her hands and slipped the metal cuffs around them. She'd be lying if she said she still only saw Neal as a criminal and a conman, but she had to acknowledge that his history made this even better. Maybe she still liked the idea of catching him. She no longer had any desire to see him go to prison for the Raphael—even the thought of finding the painting, once so tantalizing, had soured. Maybe it was a simple process to transfer her desire onto another aim.

He reached out to touch her with his cuffed hands, but she guided him onto his back instead. There was no place to cuff him to the headboard, but Neal demurely placed his hands by his head and gave her the smile he used when he wanted to appear trustworthy. She ignored it and reached for the elastic waist of his underwear. She tugged them down at an agonizing pace, inch by inch, until she pulled them over his anklet and off completely.

She leaned over toward the nightstand, where she knew he kept his condoms in the top drawer. She didn't pause long to reflect on the fact that she knew where he kept his condoms, and how ridiculous that would've seemed to her only a few months ago.

Neal started breathing harder as she stroked his cock hard and put the condom on. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists in the cuffs. Sara took off her panties and straddled him.

She braced one hand on Neal's stomach and reached between her own legs with the other, stroking her clit. She rubbed against Neal's thighs and then, slowly, lowered herself onto his cock.

Neal moaned as she started to ride him. Sara bit her lip. Her thigh muscles burned, but she kept up a relentless pace. Normally, Neal might have held onto Sara's hips, but without full use of his hands he could only try in vain to thrust upward as much as his position allowed.

She felt Neal's cock twitch inside her as he came. Quickly, as his cock started to soften, she rubbed her clit with fast, erratic strokes until she came. Her muscles tensed and she bit off a cry.

She lifted herself up with her tired legs and let Neal's cock slip out of her. Then she allowed herself to collapse onto Neal. Breathless, she hunched over and lowered her head, letting her hair fall over her face. She felt Neal's hands first on her hips, and then running up her back, kneading her skin.

"Neal...." she murmured.

"Yeah?"

She looked up. "What happened to the cuffs?"

Neal's eyes darted to the side. The cuffs were lying open beside his pillow.

He gave her a drowsy smile and said, "You _did_ say you wanted to give me a challenge...."

She laughed, incredulous. "But _how_? I didn't even see a pick, for goodness sakes...."

He kept stroking her back, like he was showing off.

"Ah, but if I give up all my secrets now, there won't be any need for you to come over for another lesson."

She nodded. "Oh, I see how it is." She playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "You're terrible, Caffrey, you know that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze before resting his hands on her bare buttocks.

"Would you have me any other way?"

With a small smile, she shook her head.


End file.
